Coming to visit
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Sequel to 'Leaving for home'. Yoh visits Ren in China and has a chance to pay him back. Oneshot. YAOI! Yoh x Ren R&R! COMPLETED
1. Coming to visit

**Coming to visit  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Leaving for home'. Yoh visits Ren in China and has a chance to pay him back. One-shot. YAOI! (Yoh x Ren) R&R!

**Rating: **M (lemon)

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **This story has YAOI in it. Meaning boy on boy action. Don't like? Hit the BACK button. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Shaman King.

**Author's note: **Couldn't resist writing a sequel! Read & Review!

* * *

Yoh stood at China Airport frowning. He had been there a grand total of two hours, waiting for his ride. The airport was empty now, being that everyone was gone now. Yoh had a bit of trouble at first, trying to stutter out that he was expecting a ride. When he somehow managed to throw 'Tao Ren' into a sentence, people backed off and let him through. 

Yoh checked his watch. "How am I supposed to pay him back if he can't even come pick me up?" he mumbled.

It was a few hours later and Yoh was about to fall over when a black limo drove up to where he was and a frantic Chinese shaman ran up to him.

"Yoh!" Ren yelled, panting when he reached him.

"Jesus Ren. You finally call and tell me to come visit and you're late. What kind of courtesy is that?"

Ren glared. "We got stuck in traffic. You have to remember this place is over-populated."

Yoh shook his head at the last minute excuse and picked up his bag. Ren took his bag from him and lead him to the limo, heaving the bag into the trunk and sitting down.

Ren muttered something in chinese to the driver. He nodded and they started going.

"I'm sending you on a Tao jet to get home. And no it's not an inconvinience." he said before Yoh could reply.

Yoh shrugged. A few minutes later they drove up to a large gate that opened autpmatically. Yoh looked out the window and grinned.

Tao Manor was more like Tao Tower. It was built in the traditional chinese style and stood tall against the pale sky, looking like the oldest house around. The limo stopped and Ren exited, grabbing Yoh's bag. Yoh stepped out and looked up grinning.

"Wow! I'm impressed Ren!" said Yoh happily.

Ren smiled a little. "Well that's good to know." he said absentmindedly, looking dazed.

"Ren? Are you okay?" asked Yoh waving a hand in front of the younger shaman's face.

Ren nodded. "Yeah. Next time you're coming by Tao jet straight here."

Yoh nodded in return. "Yeah, since it's too much trouble for you to come pick me up."

Ren glared and gave Yoh a quick peck on the lips before beginning to walk. Yoh followed, grinning like an idiot.

They walked up three or four flights of stairs, Ren explaining things along the way. When they reached the fifth floor Ren opened a door, leading Yoh into a spacious room.

"You'll be staying here. Make your self at home and I'll re-introduce you to the rest of the family. If you need me my room is on the next floor. Look for the door with two crossed Kwan-Daos on it."

Yoh nodded and Ren left. It took about an hour for Yoh to unpack what he wanted. When he was done he walked up to Ren's room and knocked. Ren came out with a small nod and they went to meet the rest of the family.

XxxxxxxX

It was around midnight a few nights days later that Yoh's insomnia started. He fliped over and changed positions numerous times, but he couldn't sleep. He finally figured out what was wrong a few hours later... he was restless, bored and horny.

He sat up and left off to Ren's room. He hoped that his friend wouldn't be asleep. Luckily for Yoh, Ren couldn't sleep either.

After a few minutes of silence after Ren let Yoh in, the younger one broke the quiet.

"Yoh..." Ren began.

"Hm?"

"Why were you so willing... that night before I left?" he asked.

"Well... at first... I wasn't sure either... but then the answer just came to meout of the blue. I love you too Ren... that's why I was so willing."

A smile formed on the Tao's lips. Yoh loved him back... he hadn't been rejected.

Yoh smiled a little at him. "Do you still want me to pay you back?" he asked with a sly smile.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Will it hurt?"

"Depends..." Yoh began. "Do you want it to hurt?"

"Hmmmmm." Ren pondered looking at the clock. "One in the morning. My family is a bunch of hard sleepers... Yes. I want it to hurt." he grinned.

Yoh grinned back and planted a forceful kiss on Ren's lips. Ren responded automatically by kissing back, his hands roaming. Yoh's hands went to the clasps of Ren's shirt, undoing them quickly. Ren had foreplay and teasing while trying to be gentle but Yoh, had an obligation to make it hurt, meaning no foreplay. Although it wasn't in Yoh's nature to be harsh, he couldn't help himself.

Yoh pushed Ren's top off his shoulders, throwing it to the ground before he pushed Ren onto the bed. Meanwhile, Ren's hands had somehow managed to remove Yoh's blouse, leaving both topless.

Yoh broke the kiss, his breathing harsh, before he latched himself onto Ren's neck. His hands went down to the younger boys pants, his fingers working quickly.

Ren's hands had stopped roaming. They were now fisted in the covers. He moned a little as he felt Yoh lower his pants and boxers. Yoh then hurriedly removed his own pants, which were followed closely by his boxers.

Yoh began peppering Ren's neck and chest in kisses before he harshly entered, causing the boy beneath him to scream.

"Fuck! That hurt Yoh!" Ren yelled in pain.

"You asked for it." said Yoh who had found that scream quite sexy.

He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in with more force, earning another scream.

Yoh brought his face to Ren's ear and said one word. "Louder."

He slammed in again, but the scream he got was smaller. Yoh glared a little and slammed in harder, the scream increasing a little in volume.

Yoh wanted to hear Ren scream at the top of his lungs, even if it meant really hurting him. He slammed in harder, causing the body under him to shake violently. Ren screamed in pain, but it wasn't loud enough for Yoh. He rammed into him harder and harder, over and over again, earning unsatisfying screams.

Yoh could feel himself coming but he wouldn't let himself go until he heard Ren scream at the top of his lungs... even if it hurt.

Although that was Yoh's thought, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Ren was still screaming, yet not loyd enough.

Yoh slammed into Ren one final time, the hardest he could, finally earning the scream he wanted. He emptyed himself within Ren before collapsing beside him.

"Asakura you baka!" yelled Ren whacking him.

"Like I said, you sked for it." said Yoh panting.

"Then what was with you hoping I was gonna scream louder?"

"That yell was sexy." he said before falling asleep.

Ren fell asleep cuddling Yoh, hoping next time it wouldn't hurt.

It was with tears in his eyes that Yoh left the week after. He was unaware that Ren cried his eyes out after Yoh left.

* * *

**A/N: **There's the sequel! Hope you like it! Read & Review! 


	2. Author's Note

**To: **HAO-Addictive **From: **YHE

Thanks for reviewing. If you think she's a disgrace to Shaman King, what are you doing reading her fics? Maybe you're just jealous that she can write stories that people enjoy. You have nothing better to do then go and insult stories. Did you ever think that maybe you're the disgrace, because I don't recall Takei Hiroyuki telling her she was disgrace. So shove your comment back where it belongs... back in your mouth.

**Message from yugioh-fan88: **That message was not from me. It was from my best friend Yaoi Hunteress Extraordinnaire. She's a good friend. -bows-


End file.
